Private's time to shine
by chatterbox45
Summary: when skipper leaves private takes control but not in a way you'd expect him to. After 2 years it's finally update rating changed dur to suggestive themes. rating changed from K to T
1. introduction

( ) = thought

it was 3 o' clock in the morning in the penguin H.Q. when private woke up and he noticed skipper wasn't in his bunk. "hmm i wonder where skippa is" private said to himself then he saw skipper's shadow exiting the front door so he did what any other curious person would do follow him. Private followed skipper down to the sewer and then that's when skipper turned around and saw private "PRIVATE!?! what are you doing here?" skipper demanded "uh well y-you see-" "no it's not safe here private listen to me if I'm not back by 3:45 pm tell Kowalski he's in charge and do not and I mean DO NOT come looking for me" skipper said interrupting private "b-but skippa" private said "go private now" skipper demanded "yes sir" private said with a tear. So then at 3:45 pm Kowalski asked "where's skipper?" "oh well..." then private explained and he said "he also said that if he didn't come back that (wait they won't know what he actually said) that I would be in charge for now on" private said "what but I'm lieutenant" Kowalski whined "sorry but I'm in charge now" private said with a smirk."*sniff* why why would skipper choose private over me I mean come on this doesn't add up." Kowalski whined to Rico "eh" Rico said "EVALUATIONS" private said "at least he's not as bad as skipper and he'll go easy on us right?" Kowalski said "uh-hu" Rico agreed as they both lined up Kowalski saw private looking at skipper's SECRET files "private you can't do that" Kowalski said "do what?" private asked confused "you can't read skipper's files "I'm the leader aren't I?" private said "yes p-" "don't you mean yes SIR?" private said interrupting Kowalski "yes sir" Kowalski sighed as he went back on the wall.

9:00 pm private is on recon duty

"I hate recon duty stupid fish game thing" private said as he looked thru the binoculars. Then as private looked through the binoculars he saw skipper and ran down to greet him "skippa your back" private said cheerfully "oh so Kowalski put you on recon duty?" skipper asked "what?" private asked "you know when I told you to put Kowalski in charge" skipper said "oh yes that (man I can't let skippa find out about what I did wait I know)" private said/thought to himself private then picked up a stick and said "I'm sorry skippa" skipper then said "what do you me-" and before skipper could turn around he was bashed in the head with the stick and dragged back into the sewer "hey Rat King do me a favor and make sure skippa doesn't come back to the surface okay" private said "my pleasure" said the rat king and then private went back to H.Q. and fell asleep unaware about someone who had seen him.


	2. violence

Private left H.Q. to go and see how Marlene was doing and the other two were inside then mort went in "hi penguins" mort said waving "huh? Oh hi" Kowalski sighed "I saw the flat head penguin yesterday" mort said looking towards the refrigerator "what, really did he say anything?" Kowalski said jumping to his feet "um no because the smaller penguins to--" mort was then interrupted by private "hello mort how are you" private said cheerfully "oh I was just telling the other penguins what you did last night" mort said looking at private "oh well mort may I have a word with you outside?" private asked calmly "okay" mort said as he followed private. When they were outside out of everyone's sight private asked "what did you see last night" "well I saw you take a stick and hurt the other pen--"mort was then once again interrupted nut this time but a fin grabbing his neck and pressing it up against a wall "i swear mort tell anyone what you saw and I will see to it you have a grave right over there" private threatened pointing to a place in the ground "uh-hu" said the little lemur struggling to catch his breath. Private then put him down and walked away leaving the little lemur crying.


	3. just in time

Let's see how skipper is handling this situation

"Oh jeez what happened?" skipper said to himself as he rubbed his head "morning" said the rat king with a evil smile "*gasp* you, I thought I took care of you yesterday" skipper said still lying down in a cage "yes well I was told by a certain bird to keep you from the surface" the rat king explained "what who?" he asked confused "eh no one important hey boys how 'bout we have some fun with our new friend" said the rat king cracking his knuckles walking towards skipper with his minions behind him. "Wait what no please don't" skipper pleaded "Tsk Tsk pay backs a mother trucker" said the rat king "NOOOOO!!"

In the zoo

"Hiya mort, now what were you saying yesterday?" Kowalski asked as he entered the lemur habitat "oh I forget" mort said staring at Kowalski with puppy dog eyes "what no you can't have forgotten" Kowalski pleaded "sorry" mort said walking away "*sigh* I wonder where skipper is" Kowalski said

In the sewers

"Ow!" yelled skipper as he was thrown up against the cage "please please stop" skipper cried but the rat king only laughed at his pleas. Soon the rat king came in for the final blow till a loud growl came in from the entrance it was roger "oh hey roger um here is skipper t-take him" he said with fear then ran off "man I hate to do that skipper are you okay?" roger asked "yeah I'll live" skipper replied as he brushed himself off and left and as he was walking towards the zoo he said "I got something in store for private"


	4. Major change

**A/N alright everyone after 2 years I'm finally going to start writing this again okay seeing as of how I'm using my parents pc no I can update ALL of my stories :) now on to chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Traitors

It took Skipper awhile to get back up to the surface but he finally made it, when he arose the sun was just beginning to rise. Skipper quickly fled to the top of a building where he was well hid, from the top of the building he had a perfect view of the zoo, he could see everything, he could even see private going into Marlene's habitat? "What's he doing there?" skipper said to himself he felt a shiver run up his spine. He had a bad feeling about this nut what could he do?

**LOCATION:Marlene's Habitat**

As private walked in he saw Marlene's usual room, it had flowers, many pillows, candles, and multiple pictures. "Marlene come here now!" Private yelled it was obvious he was corrupted but how could this had happen in a course of only two days? "Yes p-private?" Marlene said as she crept out of her back room she was wearing a lace outfit "you look beautiful" private whispered this caused her to jump a tear rolled down her face "don't cry babe" private said as he grabbed her "yes sir" Marlene said "Now be a doll and get on the bed" private command with a smooth voice "yes sir" Marlene replied...

**LOCATION: Rooftop**

** "**It's only the 6th how could this have happened?" skipper said "what no today's the 3rd " skipper turned around to see a pigeon "what do yo- wait how long was I out? What's today's exact date include the year and everything" skipper ordered "okay it's February 3rd, 2012" the pigeon stated

"What! I've been gone for 2 years!" skipper said shocked "oh no.."

**A/N: alright here is a quick update here I decided to use the fact that I've haven't updated since January 2010 to my advantage so tell me what you think please I really wanna know and well critic it it's greatly wanted.**


End file.
